User talk:Snapdragon717
, you are now gazing at the wonder of my glorious user talk page. If thoust wants to leave a message, then leave a message. Duh.}} Snapdragon717 (talk) 19:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) i hear that you liek snapdragonz Anyways, do you want do be my friend? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 02:25, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, can you create a pixel Acid Lemon for me please? ;) Thank you Vebros (talk) 07:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) HAI SNAPPY DRAGON Harry33075 (talk) 15:15, February 16, 2016 (UTC)Harry33075 PvzAndMarioLover (talk) 17:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) SnapDragon please, she knew my password and hacked me on the Wiki and spammed on the wiki Flipline Studios. She made a page named "Fa" and renamed two pages' names into something against the rules. "Effing Papa Louie" or something like that. She also renamed one into "Papalouie can suck my dick." It was not me! The hacker did that, while I was taking abreak When I woke up, seen that there are inappropaite pages and noticed that I edited it somehow! I got blocked from the wiki too but then I reported this into the wiki's chat. Then I unlocked the "Blots" topping in Papa's Cupcakeria HD, an Ipad game. Then, I noticed that the hacker edited my userpage and even joined chat! I slapped her face and she fell off my chair, and wrote: -sorry the hacker did that. After she got energy, in PM, she wrote: EFF YOU SNAP, then I said to mom: "A hacker is in the house!" This is probally the kast word to say, as the movie "Turbo" is about to start, See you later! PvzAndMarioLover (talk) 17:48, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Lat word to say: The hacker has hacked that Fiat 500 and the PP staid the same. All races it can enter in was won by the Fiat 500. "closes down Nindendo Ds" Bye-bye! About one of your arts together in your userpage is so nice! Thanks for making that. }} Hey thanks for helping. Humpback Whales 02:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Dearest Brain of You Later 9 Heya Snap, I recently calmed down and brought myself together (Impratical Jokers helped me). But I think I might Discuss something with you. Yeah, about talking to superiors, they don't help. They don't do much, and when they do, he just does it over again. Only Elemec helps me on chat. Remember how everyone was like "Idc?" Look, I'm sorry for troubles caused, But I am relatively calmer as of now. But thanks anyway. Copper Freddy (talk) 21:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) This is an editable version of the newest one: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-6xSHct73SiLVFyNm5va0N3NmM/view?pref=2&pli=1 TCLP (talk) 20:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) 3sum Your Spongargantuar pic xD You had to use Jurrasic Garg instead of Modern :P Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 00:48, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ApplesAreCool0001 (talk) 16:15, July 1, 2016 (UTC) You are losing your mind! Tweedle, neither me are NOT SOCKS Re:PvZ2C World Galleries Re: The making of PvZ:AS level pages. Pingas! 19:48, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bro, i was wondering, that we ould be freind.I am a nitendo fan too!! Paper Mario Color Splash it out now, Why dont enjoy and play?? And On chat Mario.gif and Luigi.gif is not dead! Just type without () ok! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 05:55, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Cutelittledragon6563 (talk) 15:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) HEY PLEASE! UNBAN ME! I MADE THIS ACCOUNT BECAUSE I FORGOT MY PASWORD FOR MY FIRST 2 ACCOUNTS! PLEASE UNBAN ME! Birthday present }} I'll try to find another wikia to "stay" at on chat. You might be able to talk to me via talk page, if i remember i'll send you one once i find a suitable wikia [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 15:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) hello im new to wikas so yea. Congrats on getting admin! HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 12:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC)